Castle of Glass
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Some seals should never be tampered with. Some doors should never be opened. One year after the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, a cataclysm is unkowningly unleashed upon the Elemental Nations. To save one world he must travel to the next and prevent its destruction. This world is a castle of glass...and he's about to bring it all crashing down. NarutoxYoruichi. Potential harem!


**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know its a few days early, but what the hell! If you're reading this, prepare to be surprised. Someone pm'ed me recently and pointed out an interesting factoid; I've virtually abandoned my NarutoxBleach crossovers as well as my pure Bleach stories themselves. I realized I've been getting away from who Naruto truly is as of late; some of my fics have him being dark or overpowered and sometimes both! This fic is an attempt to try and get back to the roots of who Naruto truly is; our number one, knuckle-headed ninja, with one helluva talent for pranking the the crap out of his enemies and allies alike, yet willing to sacrifice himself and his happiness for others. With an amusing dosage of Bleach thrown in. And on that note...**

**...enjoy this treat-erm, story! I said story!**

_"I'm not crazy! _You're_ the crazy one!"_

~?

**Spook**

In hindsight, getting drunk had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now...

...not so much.

Of course, this had all been Kiba's idea. These kind of things always were. It was his-Naruto's-seventeenth birthday and the moment our favorite jinchuuriki made the mistake of mentioning it to the elder Inuzuka, he'd found himself caught up in a downward spiral of events; events he was utterly helpless to control. In his foolishness, he'd actually listened to his best friend. What had been his words? 'What better way to celebrate the fesitivities than by going out with a few friends, picking up a couple girls, and getting smashed, yahoo?' Something like that. It was a miracle his sake-adled mind conjure up that much at all.

Nevermind the fact that they were clearly underage, Naruto was the hero of the village for crying out loud! Of course they could get some booze and wenches!

Those _wenches _had turned out to be Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. The booze ended up being some sake stolen from Tsunade's secret stash; a crime for which they were certain to get their asses handed unto them, provided ol' baa-chan ever got wind of this. If she did, everyone of the rookie eleven was going to suffer dearly. But enough about that. He was trying to remember just how an evening of what was _supposed _to be nigh but harmless fun turned into a night of complete disasters. Everything probably started with the location.

Kiba, in his infinite_-my ass!-_wisdom, had chosen one of the old training grounds for their little celebration. Funny thing though. This training ground had been declared off limits; not even the hokage herself was allowed to venture into these grounds. Naruto didn't remember. Something about the first hokage deeming them too dangerous for any soul to ever enter. Whatever the case, there had been no locked gate barring their entries-only a strange set of carvings resembling masked creatures. Odd.

Anywho, onto the fesitivities, or lack thereof

Sakura, as he'd learned the hard way, should never drink. _EVER._ When she drank she got emotional. When she got emotional she became angry. When angry, she _hit_ things. Naruto included! He'd had to resort to Sage Mode just to keep his teammate from tearing the place up! Hinata had suffered a assimilair, though by no less humiliating fate. The Hyuuga heiress had barely downed a single saucer full of the sake before she'd gotten absolutely smashed. Ordinarily, that wouldn't have been much of a problem and it wasn't...until she decided to give him his birthday present early; in other words...snogging his face off.

_A drunk Hinata was a scary Hinata!_

Scarce had the enamored Hyuuga started kissing him than she'd passed out in his lap, the poor thing was going to be _so_ embarassed come tomorrow morning. Ino, the only kunoichi with a good and proper head on her shoulders as far as Naruto was concerned, ended up escorting both the enraged pinkette and the passed-out Hyuuga off the premises and back to their respective homes.

That left Tenten.

By _then,_ Naruto had been so full of liquor-and himself after Kiba's goading-to think he actually stood a chance with the weapon mistress. Bad idea. Worst idea he'd ever had! _In all of existence!_ It also explained why his clothes were currently filled with holes in places he'd rather not mention, and why Kyuubi was laughing at him. By the end, what had begun as a pleasant evening had devolved into a complete sausage fest, which soon degenerated even further.

Lee had gotten drunk.

Apparently the spandex-clad chunin couldn't handle his liquor anywhere near as well as anyone which was really saying something, considering _Hinata_ had barely been able to finish off a single saucerful of sake. Scarce had taken a sip than he'd gone completely berserk! To make matters worse, he'd made the mistake of calling Chouji tubby in his already inebriated state, resulting in an all-out brawl between the two intoxicated chunin which the others were still trying to break up at this very moment. He could still hear it raging around the village...

Which left so our favorite blonde drunk and presentless, his body slumped against one of the many wooden posts of the training grounds with nothing but the hole-filled clothes on his back and a half-empty sake bottle, sorely regretting said course of action. Perfect birthday his ass! More like the worst! Taking another sip of the bottle, he was called once more to question the validity of the Inuzuka's oh-so- sage advice when it came to throwing a party. Who was the sage here? Definitely not Kiba!

**"Well, at least you managed to lay one on that brunette before she started cutting you up."**

Naruto laughed at that; for once, he found himself agreeing with his normally grouchy tenant.

"I did, didn't I?" he hiccuped.

**"Yes. You certainly did it, meatbag."** the fox growled, effectively ending their brief familial moment. Was it just him, or did the bijuu slur those last few words? **"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep this stinkin' sake** **off."** Aha! He did slurr!

"You can get drunk?!" For some incredible reason the blonde found that ridiculously funny.

**"I resided inside your stomach, don't I?!" **came the scathing retort. "**Probably has something to do with you opening the seal last year...anywho wake me when something interesting happens in this dull little life of yours."**

_Yeah, right._ Naruto thought to himself. _My pranks just haven't been the same since the Fourth War ended. Since I got Lee with that last gag. I mean, really? Dying his entire wardrobe orange? What the hell was I thinking?! That's something a rank amateur would do! Kami, I must be losing my touch. Maybe I should try pranking Kiba as payback for this shitty party...but how? Itching powder? Nah, already been done. Fleas? Hmm...nope. Been there, done that. Aha! I know! I could always-_

A soft meow distracted him from his inner prankster monologue.

"Heh?"

The jinchuuriki found himself staring at a small black feline, her golden eyes peering up at him intently in the moonlight, tail swishing from side to side almost rhythmically as he looked on._ Hmm. A black cat at midnight. What're the chances?_ Where had she come from, he wondered? That aside, what was someone's cat doing way out here anyway? She didn't seem to have a collar either. Was she a stray? Even as he considered the thought it crept toward him and crawled into his lap.

Naruto sighed.

"Guess its just you and me, huh?" he mused. Almost without thinking, he reached down and scratched her behind the ears. A pleasant purr rewarded his efforts. Naruto laughed. Well, at least he'd done something right today. And then, as if reading his thoughts, the cat looked up at him and smiled. The hell? Could a neko even do that? Naruto squinted down at the cat for a long moment; hell, he half-expected the damn thing to sit up on its hind legs and start talking to him! Ridiculous, right? There was just no way a feline could-

"Scratch me a little lower, would you?" Naruto found himself doing just that before he realized something:

The cat was taling. Speaking. To him.

Naruto's jaw hung open, leaving him gaping like a fish.

"Close your mouth." the feline scolded him. "Its not proper."

Once again Naruto's body moved before his mind could react; his mouth snapped shut with a harsh click.

"Good boy." The cat purred, licking at its paws, pausing to peer at him. "Hrmm," it mused. "You look rather familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Minato's boy by any chance, would you?" it asked; the words that issued forth from its mouth belonged to no ordinary feline, but that of a sultry woman. "No wait, don't answer. A paw was raised into his face. "Judging by your expression I'd say I've hit the nail right on the head." There was a silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the night. And then, driving the final nail into the rapidly-closing coffin that was his sanity, the feline piped up once more.

"You've really grown, haven't you_..._Naruto?"

_What the everloving fuck is going on here?!_

Naruto blinked, glanced down at the bottle in his hand. Back at the cat. Back to the bottle again, wondering just how much he'd had to drink. Apparently, a lot; because this cat was talking to him as if it knew him, and his father, which was completely preposterous. Even here, in the elemental nations! Hence, none of it must be real. Appeased by his decision, he nodded to himself and took another long draught of said bottle, draining it in a single gulp before casting it aside.

"Yeeeeeeep." he decided at last. "I've had way too much to drink. Cats are talking to me. Either I'm _waaaaaay_ too drunk or this is proving to be one helluva dream. And on that little note," He rose with a grunt, shooing the inquisitive feeline off his legs with an indignant yowl. "Time to hit the sack."

"Hey!" the cat called(cat-called haha!) after his retreating form. "I'm speaking to you, here! I've been watching you and your friends; were you the one who opened the seal on this training ground?"

"Hai hai," Naruto slurring on his words as he walked away. "Whatever you say, product of my subconcious. If'n ya don't mind, Imma go home now...

"I said wait, you damn fool!"

"Don't wanna!"

"How dissapointing." the cat tsked to itself. "And here I thought you were like your father."

Clever cat. That one almost got him; almost made him stop in his tracks. Then Naruto remembered that he was drunk; the rules of reality and decency didn't apply to him right now. Either this was a dream...or he was so drunk animals were actually talking to him. Regardless, this had turned out to be a shitty

"I'm so sorry to have disappointed you," Naruto quipped back at what he obviously thought was a figment of his own imagination.

_"So am I."_

With a sudden whisper, a beautiful, bronze skinned, and very _naked_ woman appeared behind Naruto, her bare limbs engulfed in a brilliant, bright, white light_. _Naruto's jaw fell open. What? The? Hell?! Why was this girl here?! Why was she naked?! An why was she_-oh crap, this was gonna huuuurt!_ She was extremely close to the jinchuuriki, her powerful leg bent back and ready to snap forward at his skull. Naruto saw her and tried to move, already knowing he just wasn't going to be fast enough. Any hope of him out-maneuvering this strange woman was non-existent in his shocked and inebriated state.

And yet somehow, he almost did.

He was able to grab the on-rushing limb and successfully spin out of the way, but not without allowing his ribcage to remain wide open. The woman's tanned leg swung out for a second time as she passed him, her shin planting itself into his side. With a grunt, the shinobi flew backwards and through one of the nearby posts, his lungs struggling to take in air after the painful attack.

"Okay." he hissed to himself, clutching at his ribs as he sank to the ground. "I felt that one. Not a dream, then. In that case...how the bloodsoaked, protestant _hell_ did she do that?! I barely even saw her move!"

"Ara, you're still concsious?"

Naruto raised his gaze to find the as of yet nameless woman standing over him in all her naked glory, a small smile lining her face. And as she was still _naked_ our baffled blond found his face level with a very _interesting_ place. _I'm not a pervert not a pervert not a pervert!_ Scarce had he thought this than those years with Ero-senin reared their ugly heads, flooding his young mind with all manner of obtuse thoughts. Kami have mercy on his perverted soul! And damn Jiraiya to hell! To make matters worse, his nose chose that very moment to spout a gallons worth of blood; the very action screamed of perversion!

"Will you please get some clothes on?!" The woman laughed at him as he clamped a hand over his now-bloody nose.

"Once more you've surprised me, Naruto-boy." She retorted with subtle amusement. "That kick didn't even break your ribs. I didn't think your were so durable!"

Durable, eh?

"Sorry to exceed your expectations," the blodnde growled as he hoisted himself up into a squatting position. "But...I barely even felt that one." his gaze snapped upward, blue eyes holding hers. "Sakura's punches pack more of a whallop, ya know?" It had been a mistake to say those words; he knew it immediately by the narrowng her eyes, the muscle jumping in her jaw. Was it worth it? Totally.

"I wonder about that."

With an angry grunt, the dark-skinned woman sent him flying across the training grounds and into the forest, a trail of dark blood following his body through the falling leaves. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as if from afar, helpless as his limp body slammed against the ground once gravity took hold of him, his skin skidding across the earth as the momentum continued to drag him over the forest floor. His feet were suddenly free from the ground as the trees came caving down around him, burying his body beneath the branches.

**"I don't recall you being this weak." **Kurama growled.

_'You were awake?'_ he thought.

**"How could I sleep through something like this?! You've been getting your ass handed to you by a sexy shinigami! Of course I'd wake up!"**

"Shaddap." Naruto grunted, struggled against the bow buckling his back. "Its not my fault she so damned strong. And what the hell is a shinigami?"

**"Something I haven't seen since the Shodaime's age." **Was that a touch of fear in the kitsune's tone just now?

The still-nude woman alighted a few feet away, her golden eyes searching the debris with intent.

"Was I too much for you?" she wondered aloud, crossing both arms before her bare bossom. "I would've thought you'd learned to handle a woman by now."

**"Ohhh, now she's gone and done it."** Naruto started as Kyuubi's voice emanated from _his_ mouth, the kitsune's chakra slowly wrapping itself around his body beneath the debris in preparation for what was to come, lending strength to his form through their shared cloak.** "The bitch dies." **Oh, boy. He had a very bad feeling about this. Nevertheless, he welcomed his partner's power, his body beginning to glow as their allpowerful shroud continued to form around their figure.

The woman continued to wait, baffled by this sudden glow. What on earth was he doing?

**"Mat va a chep fot,"** came a muffled voice from beneath the rubble.

A dazzling grin tore itself across her face.

"That's more like." she purred to herself.

Naruto broke out from the giant pile of debris, his lithe body crashing outwards in a massive wave of chakra, his enormous rasengan aimed directly for his aggressor's gut. As he'd done before, she was able to spin out of the way, but she'd underestimated the range of his attack; it grazed her hip and that was enough. The compressed energies of the Chou Odama Rasengan was more than enough to drive her backwards, sending her body flying outward in a tangle of arms and limbs. Naruto allowed himself to reaction a fraction of an inch. It was over. He'd defeated this strange nudist.

Or not.

Instead of being flung away and out of the fight, she used the momentum to her advantage; snagging a passing branch as she swept past, using the velocity to swing herself firmly out of harms way and onto the bough in the time it took a mortal man to blink. Her hair fluttered upward from the motion, framing those gorgeous golden eyes in such a way that sent Naruto's heart fluttering in his chest. **Focus, fool!** Naruto raised an arm at Kurama's chiding, preparing himself for the assault that was to come. She might be swift in her own right but so too was he in this form. He wouldn't go down easily! But once more. the enigmatic woman baffled him with her response; she simply dropped off the bough to alight soundlessly before him.

"By god, how did you get this strong, kid?"

"If you must know…" Naruto grunted, his golden-red aura flaring around him, "I do a lot of sit-ups and push ups—and drink plenty of juice!" Blatant lie right there, but if she was going to be contiuously cheeky about all this crap, then so would he.

"Juice? Juice?!" her eyes widened in thinly veiled amusement. "You certainly are a cheeky one!"

"Must've gotten it from my old man."

_That_ got a grin from her.

"That settles it; you're _definitely_ Minato's kid."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto countered, refusing to lower either his arm or his guard. "You've been going on about him for awhile now."

"Alright, then, I've decied." The purplette nodded to herself. "Naruto! You're coming back to Karakura with me!"

The blonde faltered at that, his anger momenarily stifled by her remark. "Karakarua? Coming back...?"

"Right, right," the woman shook her head. "My bad. You don't know anything about Soul Society. Or hollows and whatnot."

"Look, you're seriously starting to wierd me out here miss...

"Yoruichi." the woman supplied.

"Yoruichi." Naruto frowned. "I don't know who or _what _you are, but I really don't have time for this-

"Why?" she challenged. "You have something better to do? This world has peace now."

Naruto hissed. She had a point there. He really didn't have anything better to do the occasional mission. But that wasn't the problem here...

"For the love of kami, clothes!" he cried, clamping a hand over his eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"Don't have any." Yoruichi replied.

"Here!" Scowling, he unzipped his battered jacket and tossed it in her direction. "Wear this!" The Goddess of Flash made a motion with her hand and in a flash, she was clad in that very same jacket. That very skintight jacket, now that he noticed. Naruto's eyesbrows shot up at the sight.

_I'm seriously starting to like this woman._

"A-Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Why," the goddess grinned, "I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"Long story short, you broke the seal preventing spiritual beings beyond this clearing. The same seal that prevented myself, hollows, quincies, or anything from that realm entering this world." As if to puncutate her words, a low roar resounded in the distance, reverberating deep within their ears. "Hear that? You've already got your share of problems here. _Hollows._ They'll be pouring into this world now, drawn by the one who broke the barrier. Namely...you. Didn't someone tell you not to touch that darned thing in the first place?" At Naruto's gobsmacked expression, the caramel-skinned woman cracked a small smile. "Poor bastard. Basically, your energy is like catnip to them; they'll chase you to the ends of the earth so long as you're here. I suppose a jinchuuriki like you-being the last one-can understand persecution that much."

Naruto bristled at her wicked wording. True, he was the last livingg jinchuuriki. Bee had died during the war, and with the Juubi and its respective halves obliterated by the alliance he, and by definition Kurama, were all that remained. Wait a minute. Something didn't make sense here...

"Wait, if you weren't able to come here, then how did you know my old man?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Your father was a master of seals." Yoruichi explained, the slightest of smirks pulling at her visage. "Truly a once in a lifetime genius. I don't know when he figured out that the afterlife actually _existed_ in our dimension but once he discovered the truth he did the same thing you just did; albeit with less disastrous results. Dunno the basics of it; he was somehow able to rework the seal so that he could come and go as he pleased. After that he visited quite often. How do you think he learned shunpo?"

"You mean Hirashin?"

_"Shunpo."_ Yoruichi repeated more forcibly. "He was just a human and never quite able to master it, so he had to use those damned knives of his."

"Kunai?"

"Semantics!" The Goddess of Flash flung up her arms in exasperation. "Christ, you're worse than Soifon! A stickler for details!" Abruptly, her expression lightened. "By the way-

"What?!"

"Might wanna look behind you." Yoruichi pointed.

_"Wahyah?!"_

Naruto did just that, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head! There was a towering masked monstrosity looming over his head; that was all his eyes told him before it tried to bite its head off. Naruto's hand snapped up, thrusting a Rasengan through the beast's jaws, and into its visage uncaring as its teeth sank into the flesh of his arm. He would heal anway. His attacker, did not. Its massive mask began to crack and splinter, both body and soul tattering themselves away as he looked on. In the end, nothing remained to indicate it'd ever been there at all. Where it not for the teeth marks in his arm, he'd never have believed it'd existed.

"The hell was-

"That, was a hollow." Naruto's head snapped back toward Yoruichi, eyes blazing, momentarily alarmed to find a horde of the creatures dissipating around the scantily clad woman. When had she-?! "So, are these." she continued as she indicated the shriveling corpses around her, ignoring his blazing gaze. "They exist for only one purpose, to devour souls. Human souls. Now that you've shattered the seal it'll take at least a century or two to make a new one strong enough to keep them out; and that's only for the weak ones."

"I don't have that long!" the blonde groaned.

**"Actually, you just might."** Kurama interjected. **"As much as I abhor shinigami, your filthy Uzumaki clan is practically descended from them. You've got at least a few centuries in this body of yours if you don't so anything foolish."**

_'Gee, thanks for tellin' me!'_

"I'll say it again." Yoruichi said. "You need to come with me. Now."

Naruto growled; he couldn't just up and leave everything he'd ever known! Not like this!

"If I refuse?"

Yoruichi's expression became grave. "I'll be frank; if you stay here, everyone around you will be placed in peril. People will die. But if you come with me...you can make a difference somewhere else. I can't promise that the hollows won't follow your energy there; but they'll probably leave this realm alone. For some reason they only seem interested in whoever creates or breaks the seal. Shinigami will protect this place regardless, so I _can_ promise you that casualties should be at a minimum. But only if you leave with me. Right now."

Naruto dithered, so she continued still.

"There's a situation brewing back where I hail from, one that I could honestly use your help with. It's better than placing our bets on some human who just got his shinigami powers only a few days ago." At Naruto's baffed eyes she rolled her shoulders helplessly. "I'd explain more, but we reallly don't have the time. Soul Society is bound to inveistigate this broken seal sooner rather than later. And I'd rather not be around when they did. If you catch my drift."

"Why?" Naruto pressed.

"I'm...not exactly affiliated with Soul Society anymore." Yoruichi admitted, her expression twisting in distaste. "An exile, if you will."

"What?! You promised my friends would be protected if I left!"

"And they will!" Yoruichi snapped back, becoming uncharecteristically angry with him. "Just not by me!" Naruto bit back a retort of his own; he could already 'feel' many of those things coming closer. It was just as she had said; these things were coming, not just for the village, but for him. If he stayed her, no matter how strong he might be, no matter how much he might want to, his friends would only suffer. The thought pained in more ways than one. To leave behind everything he'd ever known...

"Can I at least say my goodbyes?"

"Kid, you won't have enough time to-

Naruto crossed his fingers before his face and summoned up a small swarm of clones; his army staring back at her in stunned silence. To her credit, Yoruichi concealed her surprise well.

"Well...that's a handy technique to have." she murmurred.

An errant thought scattered the dopplegangers to the winds, hurtling them back into the village. Naruto could feel his body visibly shaking now, his chakra cloak having long since vanished, he was painfully aware of his hands digging bloody grooves into his palms. This was painful. So painful. Terribly. Horribly...he couldn't even put it into words.

"I accept." he said in a small voice.

Kurama's shock practically knocked him from his feet. **"Kid!"**

"Now you're talking." just like that, the goddess's behavior performed a complete 180; as if to comfort him, she reached down to deliver a soft peck at his cheek. "I think I just might just get to like you after all...Naruto-boy." Faced with such an unlikely situation, such a horrible evening, and a beautiful woman staring down at him in such close proximity, Naruto did what any redblooded, slightly intoxicated man would do; he reacted, releasing all his pent up frustration in a single act of righteous retaliation.

Yoruichi actually gasped when his hand closed around the back of her head and pulled, fingers digging in with such force that actually caused her a bit of pain. Before she could think, speak, react, or even try to breathe out, he'd already reacted dragging her face to his, his mouths mashing violently against hers. It was a kiss of as much frustation as it was anger, a quiet yet fierce declaration that though she could bring his world down around his ears, she could _not _torment the hell out of him and not expect a reaction.

He said nothing as he tore his lips from hers; a small part of him actually reveled in her wide eyes and the slight flush lining her cheeks.

"So?" his words were little more than a growl. "Let's go already."

Yoruichi sighed and made a snapping motion with her fingers; the air seemed to shimmer before them for a second and then it was just...gone. It was if the fabric of time and space itself had been sundered, leaving a void behind. One which the goddess readily stepped toward, murmuring softly to herself.

"You're going to get along just fine with Ichigo...

"Who?"

"No one. Let's get going." without another word, she stepped into the portal. Naruto lingered a moment longer, risking one last look at his home. Shaking his head, the blonde stepped into the light, but not before damning Kiba Inuzuka one last time. Hopefully his clones had been given enough time to relay their messages. If not, then...

"Well...

He stepped into the light, the words trailing after him.

_...here goes nothing!"_

**A/N: There we go. This convulted little fic begins! I Made a slight change there with Yoruichi's voice, in case you didn't notice. Basically, Naruto and and his friends opened the veritable Pandora's box of the shinobi world, allowing shinigami, hollows, and kami knows what else inside their world. Before this, no hollows could form from the dead or misplaced spirits, nor could any shinigami be born into their realm. On another note if it isn't already obvious, this takes place roughly a year after the Fourth Shinobi War; because from the look of things in the manga, Naruto and co seem to have the situation well in hand. As far as Bleach is concerned, Ichigo's just gained his powers. And now...Naruto's stepping into the mix. Where will things possibly go from here?! What manner of hilarity will ensue?! **

**So in the Immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? Have a most pleasant halloween! Enjoy the omake! And the preview!**

**(Omake)**

_"S-So what if you're naked!" Naruto sputtered! "I can do that too!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Sexy jutsu! Male version!"_

_Yoruichi sweatdropped, then, as the smoke cleared, practically drooled._

_"Say..._

_"Uh-oh."_

_"You're not half bad without your clothes, kid!"_

_"Gah!" Naruto groaned! "Now I've become even more of a pervert!"_

* * *

_(Preview)_

_"I brought him, Kisuke."_

_Urahara Kisuke glanced up as the Senkaimon swirled open, and slammed shut just as swiftly._

_Naruto's first impression of Urahara was thus:_

_"This guy's an idiot, isn't he?"_

_"How rude!"_

_Yoruichi burst out into a fight of laughter._

_"Kid, you never cease to amaze me..._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
